Hva med oss?
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Shiki and Rima have always been good friends, but how does Rima feel about the others thinking that she's addicted to Shiki? Might translate this to English if there are enough interested. If you are, post a review or send me a PM.


**AN:  
**Dette er egentlig en historie jeg skrev på en skrivedag på videregående. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor det blir sånn, men jeg ender nesten alltid opp med en fanfic fra Anime siden jeg synes disse er mye enklere å avslutte enn historier fra andre medier eller helt egne historier.

Du må GJERNE kommentere!

Lik meg på FeceBook om du liker det jeg skriver:  
Det er bare å søke på: WinnifredArtemisDub

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«Jeg eier ikke noen av de følgende bildene, musikken, karakterene eller universet. Det eneste jeg eier er historien i seg selv og ideen bak den.»  
Tusen takk til DragonLover91 for korrekturlesning av historien.

* * *

Hva med oss?

* * *

Livet er en gave, men det er døden også. Dette tenkte Rima ofte på, men hver gang hun gjorde det, oppstod spørsmålet: 'Hva med de levende døde?' Hun rullet seg over på magen og klemte den altfor slitte kosedyrkaninen sin. "Shiki" hvisket hun.

Det var så lenge siden nå, så lenge siden hun hadde sett han, eller sånn føltes det i hvert fall. De andre i bygningen ville heller si at det var merkelig å savne noen etter kun ha være borte fra dem i et døgn, men hun brydde seg ikke om hva de tenkte, det gjorde hun aldri.

Rima trakk pusten, og det søkk i henne i det hun kjente den velkjente duften av syrin. "Shiki", hun fant seg selv i å gjenta navnet igjen og igjen. Hun var ikke helt sikker om hun henvendte seg til kaninen eller direkte til- . Nei, hun kunne ikke tenke på han.

Av alle ting hun hadde blitt beskyldt for å være, hadde _de_ ordene aldri blitt nevnt. Hun fnøs, tenk om det var sant, tenk om hun var _svak_ og _avhenging_. Tanken fikk henne til å grøsse, og hun strakte seg etter dyna og gjemte seg under den.

_Bank bank._ Han ventet i noen sekunder. "Rima? Er du der inne?" Han ventet enda noen sekunder før han trykket ned dørklinken og gikk inn. Klumpen som gjemte seg under dyna fikk han til å smile for første gang det døgnet. Han listet seg nærmere, og i det han var på høyde med hodet hennes, bøyde han seg ned.

"Uææ!" Rima satte seg opp med et rykk. "SHIKI! HVOR MANGE GANGER HAR JEG SAGT AT DU IKKE SKAL BLÅSE MEG I ØRET!" Han smilte fortsatt, lettet over at hun fortsatt var den samme gamle etter at de hadde vært adskilt i så lang tid.

"Hva gliser du av, din fjott!?" Ansiktet hennes var flammende rødt, akkurat som da Shiki fortalte at han måtte være med faren sin på et familiemøte. Det irriterte Rima at han stod der, stod der som om ingenting hadde skjedd. Hun rykket til i det hun innså hva hun nettopp hadde tenkt. Det hadde jo teknisk sett ikke hendt noe, han hadde bare vært borte én dag. Ordene hun avskydde kom krypende tilbake, men hun ristet dem fort av seg.

"Shiki…" han så ned på henne, og skjønte straks hva hun mente. "Greit, men ikke mye". Han satte seg ned på senga, og kneppet opp skjorta. Rima smilte skjevt - gode, gamle Shiki.

Hun lente seg mot han, og i det hun var noen få centimeter fra han, blusset øynene opp i en kaskade av funklende, røde gnister. Hun kjente det nå, følelsen hun ikke kunne ha når noen av _dem_ var i nærheten. Hun åpnet munnen, og hogg til. Smaken av Shikis blod overveldet henne som alltid. Varm, tykk væske gled ned strupen hennes, og hun kjente seg nesten levende igjen, men bare nesten. Etter noen minutter skjøv Shiki henne unna. Rima sukket, men trakk seg bort. Med ett fór døren opp, og Aidou kom ramlende inn.

"HAR JEG IKKE SAGT AT DU SKAL BANKE PÅ?!" skrek Rima. Shiki sukket, så mye for tanken om at Rima for en gangs skyld kunne holde seg rolig.

Aidou unnskyldte seg, og skulle til å fortsette, men smilte da han oppdaget noen røde dråper rundt Rimas munn.

"Allerede spist lunsj ser jeg".Rima slikket seg fort om munnen.

"Hva bryr det deg? Hvorfor kom du egentlig brasende inn her?"

"Bare en formalitet egentlig, men Kaname bad meg gi beskjed om at absolutt _alle_ er beordret å møte i ballsalen for den årlige feiringen." Rima fnøs,

"Beordret? Det høres ikke ut som han". Aidou smilte brydd

"Vel, jeg kom visst til å nevne at _visse_ personer ikke ville møte opp ellers." Så forsvant han ut døra, akkurat tidsnok til å unngå Rimas treffsikre tennisball. Shiki smilte. Kanskje var ikke Rima den mest rolige og beherskede personen han kjente, men jammen hadde hun noen gode sider også.

"Hva er det du smiler av denne gangen da, Shiki?" Han bare fortsatte å smile, noe han øyeblikkelig fikk erfare var en feil.

"Au, Rima!" Han holdt seg for leggen. Hun bare snøftet og krøp sammen som en ball under dyna igjen. Oppgitt ristet Shiki ristet på hodet, vel klar over at han teknisk sett hadde bedt om det sparket. Han visste jo så godt at det hun absolutt ikke kunne utstå var at andre smilte av noe hun ikke visste om. Han reiste seg opp og gikk mot døra.

"Shiki?" Rima hadde merket bevegelsen, og tittet nå opp på han. Han snudde seg halvveis, og sendte henne et oppgitt blikk.

"Du hørte selv hva nestleder Aidou sa, og siden Kaname 'befalte' oss å komme, så ser jeg ingen utvei." Rima nikket missfornøyd, Shiki hadde rett, det hadde han alltid.

"Greit," mumlet hun. "jeg skal være ferdig om en time." Shiki smilte fornøyd. Selv om han aldri ville si det høyt, særlig ikke i nærheten av Rima, så ønsket han faktisk å gå på festen.

"Da kommer jeg innom om en time da." Rima nikket, og så at han forsvant ut av rommet.

Nede var de store krystallysekronene tent og blomster i alle former og farger var pent dandert i store antikke vaser langs veggene. I det Rima kom ned trappen kunne hun kjenne duften av maten som stod fremme på buffeen. Hun så seg om, men fikk kun øye på de _normale_ elevene. Hun sukket. Hvor ofte kom ikke minnene tilbake fra da hun hadde ønsket å være som dem? Hun pleide som regel å avfeie minnene i det øyeblikket de oppstod, men noen ganger ble hun liggende om natten å tenke på hvordan det hadde vært om Shiki, hennes venner og henne selv ikke hadde vært som de var.

Tankerekken ble avbrutt av at en velkjent stemme sa navnet hennes. Hun spant rundt og stod ansikt til ansikt med Shiki. Ansiktsuttrykket han fikk henne til å skjønne at han nettopp hadde spurt henne om noe.

"Sa du noe?" Han himlet med øynene,

"Når skal du lære deg å følge med?" I samme øyeblikk han sa dette trakk han foten unna, akkurat tidsnok til å unngå et kraftig spark.

"Unnskyld da, du må ikke ta deg så nær av alt jeg sier." Hun fortsatte å se surt på han.

"Ok, ok. Jeg beklager, det var min feil. Hva med en dans?"

Rima så seg forvirret rundt, studerte de andre vakre jentene. Hun prøvde å følge blikket hans, men kunne ikke greie å se hvem han mente. Til slutt gav hun opp, og så heller spørrende på han.

"Meg?"

"Ja, deg. Hvem ellers?" Hun smilte og la hånden sin i hans, og han dro henne ut på dansegulvet. Ansiktet til Rima lyste, og mens han svingte henne rundt tenkte hun at akkurat nå betydde det ingenting hva de andre mente om henne.

* * *

"RIMA!" Hun skvatt til i det læreren dasket henne i hodet.

"Hva?" Hun rettet seg forfjamset opp i sittende stilling. De morske øyene til læreren trakk seg sammen til tynne sprekker.

"Hva har jeg sagt om å sove i timen, unge frøken?!" Rima trakk på skuldrene, hun brydde seg egentlig ikke om lærerne, særlig ikke denne.

"Jeg er ikke sikker på hva _du_ mener, og det har slettes _ingen_ betydning for meg."

I mangel på noe å si snudde læreren på helen og marsjerte ned mot kateteret igjen. Rima frydet seg ved synet av det illsinte ansiktet hans som han prøvde å få under kontroll og smilte skjevt før hun igjen la seg over pulten igjen med et tankefullt smil.

Livet var en gave, men det var døden også. Den største av alle gaver derimot, var å være en av de levende døde.

* * *

Igjen, om du liker det jeg skriver så lik meg på FaceBook.  
Det er bare å søke på: WinnifredArtemisDub


End file.
